


Will you rule the world with me?

by RainbowNixie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gypoe, Gypoe nation this is for you and you only, Hope I don’t regret this once the episode airs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, They become villain husbands after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie
Summary: Gyro is sleepy and Poe wants them to be this happy forever. However, he also has other plans for them.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Poe de Spell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Will you rule the world with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Gypoe nation this is you fault. I love you all so much tho!

Poe watched Gyro’s chest go up and down slowly, to the sound of his soft breathing and incoherent rambling as he slept, his head on Poe’s lap. He was never that calm. Gyro was always on the edge, coffee in hand and eyes wide open. However, he had let his guard down this time, enjoying the relaxing rest he needed. Poe felt lucky, staring at his boyfriend’s face lightening up due to the silent but bright TV screen. He felt lucky because he had the opportunity to stare at him, to be with him, to cherish him… It was weird to see someone like Gyro sleep, or just enjoying the peace he deserved. And  _ oh _ , if Poe didn’t love being the only one able to see that.

All of a sudden, Gyro started to open his eyes slowly, along with a little yawn that Poe couldn’t help but smile for. “Hey there, my love.”

“Poe?” He yawned again, narrowing his eyes because of the lack of glasses. 

“Yes, darling?”

“Did I fall asleep here?”

“Yes, dear.”

It seemed like Gyro wanted to say something else, but kept it to himself as he closed his eyes again. Poe moved his right hand to stroke his hair. It was soft, and fluffy, and he could even smell the fresh scent of lemon from there. He rested his other hand on Gyro’s stomach, just where some of his feathers could be seen, uncovered by the wrinkled shirt. Poe stared at his boyfriend’s closed eyes once again, restraining himself from kissing him. He was too calm… Too tired. Exhausted, even. And Poe wanted to save that image in his memories for one more minute. 

He felt Gyro’s hand intertwining with his, and without opening his eyes, he squeezed Poe’s hand. “Aren’t you like… bored, or anything?”

“Oh, I could never.” He giggled, still stroking Gyro’s hair slowly and carefully. “Looking at you, my prince, is the only pastime I need.”

Gyro didn’t say a word. He just snuggled closer to his boyfriend, who was caressing the palm of his hand and moving his fingers through his hair. Gyro’s TV and whole living room were forgotten, as Poe had only eyes for the chicken lying with him. That wasn’t, at all, like Poe had expected his future to be. He was used to richness, power, castles, ruling a whole village. And Poe still had the power and the opportunity to even rule the world, but, somehow, that life would be empty without Gyro. Poe wanted to rule the world, but only with his prince beside him. Power meant nothing if you didn’t have anyone to share it with and, unlike his sister, Poe believed that.

Gyro bent his legs, perhaps already tired of his position, and Poe let his boyfriend’s hand go to caress his left knee softly. “Feeling comfortable, love?”

“Bored… Too tired to move, though.” He moved his head closer to Poe’s body. “Need to move. Need coffee. Need work.”

“Oh, of course not, sweetheart.” Poe moved his hand once again, this time to caress Gyro’s cheek with his thumb. Gyro leaned to the touch, and rested his head there. “You need to rest. You have been working all day long. You deserve this.”

Gyro was about to say something, but stayed silent again. No complaining, just a tired long sigh and his hand going back to intertwine with Poe’s. “If I’m late tomorrow for work, it’s gonna be your fault.” 

And Poe giggled as he always did, but deep inside something bothered him. Of course he wanted to be with Gyro. That was his only goal for now. But Gyro deserved better. A better job, a better family, better friends, more funding… Control, power… And as Gyro’s chest slowly went back to his sleep motions, Poe couldn’t help but touch his cheek again, making Gyro open his eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re the one who’s making me sleep. So what could you possibly want now-“

“Will you rule the world with me, my prince?” He almost begged, making Gyro’s heart skip a beat. “I promised to give you the life you deserved, and I’m willing to do it. Only if you accept.”

“Yes.” Gyro didn’t hesitate, squeezing Poe’s hand again, now looking at him in the eyes. “My king.” 

“They will bow to us.” He whispered, so only Gyro could hear. Even if they were alone. Even if they didn’t care. “You’ll finally be your true self, darling. Isn’t that marvellous?”

Poe’d swear he saw Gyro’s eyes turning a little darker at the statement, and that only made him stop cherishing the view of Gyro’s calm self, to close the distance between them. 

“The world, huh?” Gyro giggled, and kissed Poe slowly again. “I may have a few useful inventions for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! And I’m sorry if there are any mistakes! English isn’t my first language.


End file.
